1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash cans and more particularly pertains to a new trash can with liner dispenser for storing trash can liners therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash cans is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash cans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trash cans include U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,041; U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,082; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,490; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,507; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,694; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,993.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trash can with liner dispenser. The inventive device includes a base with the top of the base having an opening therethrough with a plurality of slits outwardly radiating from the periphery of the opening. The perimeter side of the base has an annular lip extending therearound which defines a shoulder. The open lower end of a side wall is rested on shoulder of the base. The side wall has an elongate cutout extending through the inner and outer surfaces of the side wall. A door substantially closes the cutout of the side wall, the door is hingedly coupled to the side wall.
In these respects, the trash can with liner dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing trash can liners therein.